Draftbook Drabble 3
by CMW2
Summary: IMPORTED STRAIGHT FROM LiveLoveWRITE- Third in a series of hopefully many;CMW2/Trumpetnista:Draftbook Drabble #3 (Follow up to DD #1- Fitz, Olivia, Cyrus, Mellitz Zombie divorce final with mentioned established Mew, established Olitz, The Trail, #Hotelgate AKA First Time AU, NSFW);Rated for a little bit of language and a whole lot of lovemaking;4th in my 2014 SSS Project


**Author's Note: So, the response to Draftbook Drabble #1 was a delightful blend of 'YAASSS', 'Hooray for sensible grown folks Olitz, how I miss thee', and mainly, 'Bitch, I know you di-nt end the story right there! I know it's a drabble but COME ON!' which was lovely. Really. Fic is keeping me sane nowadays, not just in a Gladiator way but in Real Life as well. From random head injuries to the stomach flu, I've been going through some next level fuckery. But, I'm finally on the Mend and in order to take my mind off of my Monthly Curse and to pointedly ignore the latest round of infighting and the (not so) triumphant return of the Grumpy Ol' Trolls in the Gladiator Arena (these Summer 2014 Hiatus streets are wildin' and buggin' out already and it's only been three weeks), I shall write. An update for **_**The Thunderbolt**_** will be up soon, hopefully before the end of the weekend. Enjoy the story!**

**CMW2/Trumpetnista:Draftbook Drabble #3 (Follow up to DD #1- Fitz, Olivia, Cyrus, Mellitz Zombie divorce final with mentioned established Mew, established Olitz, The Trail, #Hotelgate AKA First Time AU, NSFW)**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

**Excerpt from Draftbook Drabble #1…**

_Kissing him was a huge risk. Kissing him was stupid. Kissing him smack dab in the middle of the corridor where anyone could see them (she made a note to get the security footage) was completely idiotic. Kissing a technically still married man, the man of her thoughts and dreams was just…__**right.**__ God, it was right. The way he felt, the way he tasted, the way he smelled…_

_Only after air became absolutely mandatory did she pull away and Fitz's face was a near comical blend of shock, desire, pleasure, and dread as he looked at her with wide eyes._

"_**Livvie.**__.."_

_"As far as I'm concerned, Mellie was broken long before she married you. You didn't break her. She's just tired and unwilling to hide it anymore. Your marriage certainly didn't help matters but you are not solely responsible for her…condition. As for me, as for us…I am Olivia Pope. I am a grown woman. I am a Gladiator in a Suit and I don't give up…and__** I do not run.**__ When will your divorce be final?"_

_"…t-two weeks…it's been…our lawyers found a sympathetic judge and while we'll have to slug it out for custody, the divorce itself will be final in two weeks…"_

_Olivia kissed him hungrily again and gasped as one of his hands went her gray slack clad behind, squeezing and fondling. __In Vino Veritas__, indeed…_

_"In two weeks, you're going to invite me to your hotel room and I expect to get very little sleep that night, if I get any at all. Have I made myself clear, Governor Grant?"_

_He blinked and then, a slow, sweet, utterly filthy smile curved his lips upwards._

_"Crystal. I look forward to seeing you then, Ms. Pope…__**all**__ of you."_

_"You should…"_

* * *

**5 Weeks Later…**

"…_**the divorce between Governor Fitzgerald Grant III and Millicent 'Mellie' Grant nee Vaughn was finalized two weeks ago and it seems that new life has been breathed not only into his Campaign but into the Governor himself…"**_

"_**The man is acting like he's just gotten paroled, honestly. There have been more pictures of him smiling and laughing in this time than there has been in the last 10 years! I'm still waiting patiently for a cartwheel in a field of flowers photo…"**_

"…_**approval numbers for Grant have shot up from 32% to 51% He is still behind Sally Langston by 2 points in the quest for the Republican Party Nomination but compared to the numbers before…"**_

"…_**surprised his children with a visit to their school over the Labor Day weekend…the Governor has petitioned for full custody of both Fitzgerald IV and Karen, which should be…"**_

"…_**Mellie Vaughn spotted yesterday on a Honolulu beach with Lt. Governor Andrew Nichols. While she said in the paternity suit Governor Grant filed that her time with Nichols was a one-off, the way that he is looking at her suggests otherwise…"**_

"…_**Former Senator Fitzgerald Grant Jr., more commonly known as 'Big Jerry' issued a written press statement this morning expressing his support of his son's decisive actions…"**_

* * *

"How long?"

"Hmm?"

"…_how long have you and Fitz been screwing, Olivia?_"

Only the fact that they were sitting in a crowded truck stop diner kept Olivia from slugging Cyrus Beene in the jaw or throwing her mug of chamomile tea in the man's shifty yet judgmental face. She knew that Cyrus wasn't stupid. She knew that America wasn't stupid. She and Fitz's friendship and professional relationship had been a topic before. Anyone with working eyes could see the connection and chemistry between them. Of course, some commentators had been snide and there had been innuendos in the early days, especially when someone spoke of how Fitz looked at her during their first meeting. The amount of awe and what she now knew to be hunger instead of anger on his face as she read him for filth in front of that crowd that day never failed to heat her blood…

Mostly, it was people hailing her as the Messiah of the Grant Campaign and as the one to expose Mellie Grant as the lying, adulterous 'Jezebel' that she truly was. It had been an accident, really.

Part of revamping the Campaign was cleaning house and in order to clean house, _**everyone **_had to be vetted and cleared. Any skeletons in Fitz's closet would be buried and burned but everyone else was fair game, even his wife. Especially his wife. After all, she was running for the First Lady and a First Lady had to be of a certain status. Mellie already had many strikes against her. She was unrepentantly privileged and had a way of interacting with people that was blatantly artificial on a good day and just plain stuck up rude on a bad. Not to mention the simple fact that her husband was definitely not in love with her anymore, if he had been to begin with and obviously, she couldn't stand him, either, which absolutely astonished Olivia. Fitz wasn't a perfect man by any means but he seemed to be good husband material. He was definitely good father material. What was the woman's problem?

Olivia had been determined to find out just what the Blueblood Southern Belle was like at the Core…all in the name of the Campaign, of course. It was nothing personal.

The fact that she truly disliked Mellie as not only a person but as the person Fitz had been married to had nothing to do with how thorough she was on the woman's background check.

The fact that she truly disliked Mellie as not only a person but as the person Fitz had been married to had nothing to do with how she had subtly collected hair samples from Karen and Gerry when they were brought to Miami a few weeks ago to join the ones she had already carefully harvested from Mellie and Fitz.

The fact that she truly disliked Mellie as not only a person but as the person Fitz had been ma- _**shackled**_ to had nothing to do with how she had contacted Paul Mosley, Andrew Nichols, and Cranston Jones AKA 'the Toe Sucker' and implied that the Grant children may not be Grants, after all. Those implications had turned into urgings to step forward and provide their DNA samples for testing, to come together and own their roles in the breakdown of the Grant marriage.

It was nothing personal.

It was just business.

She was Olivia Pope.

Olivia Pope, the Political Nun, the Apolitical Assassin, the Pope Pistol, the Good Girl, the Fixer.

She would never risk her professional credibility on a personal vendetta against anyone, even if her Gut told her that every suspicion she had about the person she didn't like was true.

At least that had been the case before she had met Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III, anyway…

Mosley had agreed to come forward out a sense of obligation and hope. While he didn't love Mellie, he had always wanted to be a father and he didn't want another man, even a man as good as Fitz, to be raising his children. Jones' motives were much less noble. He wanted revenge. Mellie had broken off their trysts abruptly and very cruelly. He wanted her to feel the hurt and humiliation that she had given to him tenfold, not to mention that he wanted to use what he referred to as his 'magic mouth' to get a leg up into the Adult Entertainment business.

Ew. Just…ew. Absolutely fucking disgusting…

Andrew Nichols came forward because he genuinely loved Mellie (or so he claimed) and he was tired of hiding it, tired of making a fool out of his best friend and political blood brother. He was certain that Gerry wasn't his but Karen…their affair had been going on off and on for years. Initially, it had been an emotional one but around the time Mellie became pregnant for the second time, they had taken the next step forward. Olivia thought that she had played it cool with the man, not betraying any hint of her true feelings but in the end…the Lt. Governor had given her a sickly version of his infamous 'million dollar smile' before saying something that made her heart nearly explode in her chest as she made to leave the man's private office.

"_**You're gonna make him **_**so**_** happy, Olivia. You already do. You should hear the way he talks about you. Liv this and Liv that. He never…he may have a lot of tenderness for Mel but there's no fire there, no spark, no real love between them. But, you're different. Fitz is absolutely nuts for you and I'm glad to see that the feeling's mutual…and that he's got someone who will destroy the world for him just for him**_**…**"

The DNA samples had been sent to the Lab and the identities of the samples had been 'accidentally' leaked. Through her network of Media contacts, the 3 men had come forward in their own 'breaking news' coverage. Cyrus had been livid. Fitz had been livid and devastated, not because of Mellie's indiscretions but because of the possibility that the children that he had longed for, the children that he loved with all of his heart and soul may not belong to him. Mellie had been livid and tearfully demanded to know who had done it, who had aired her sins so blatantly.

Olivia had made sure that the Leaks could not be traced back to her or any of her associates. It was just bad luck, she said. Terrible luck, since the 3 men were talking loudly and frankly about their dealings with Mellie over the years, almost as long as she and Fitz had been married.

Thankfully, Karen and Gerry were his babies. It would've killed him if they weren't.

In response to the information unearthed and the hurt humiliation inflicted, Fitz filed for a fast tracked divorce. Cyrus had literally spent hours trying to talk him out of it, suggesting everything from marriage counseling to hiring a discreet live in escort to take care of Fitz's 'needs' until the end of his Presidency. When that didn't work, he even had the audacity to put his father on a midnight conference call in an attempt to get Big Jerry to fly in to cull him. Mellie had tried to bank the fires raging against her in the Media at first but she had ended up going into hiding, even though she remained on the Campaign Trail. Olivia had become the delta in the raging river for all of them but with a caveat.

She had bluntly pledged her loyalty to Fitz and put it on the table to both Mellie and the undynamic duo: they could either fall in line or she'd get rid of them, she'd ruin and bury them all. Fitz had already been betrayed and manipulated enough by people who claimed to love him and want the best for him. No more. It was time for change and for them (and anyone else like them) to fade into the background or to get off the stage. No more, goddamn it or she'd make sure that they would pay with interest.

Mellie had put up a token temper tantrum but yielded immediately afterwards before leaving the conference room, knowing that she was out of cards to play. Big Jerry had tried to bluster but she had calmly started listing names of the various women that he had 'cut loose' with over the years, along with their current locations and financial straits, the majority of them dire since half were now retired escorts and/or exotic dancers.

'"_**Nothing like a tell-all lusty smash to help with the student loans, don't you think, Gerry…do you mind if I call you, Gerry? You don't? Wonderful because I'm going to be around for a long time and I'd like it if we were friends…not nearly as much as you would but, still…oh, yeah. I'm going there. Stand Down or be Shut Down, Gerry, the choice is yours… no, your son has **_**plenty**_** of balls. More balls than brains and that's saying something. It's just that mine are slightly bigger, is all**__…"_

Big Gerry had yielded with laughing disgust. Cyrus had looked at her for a long beat after hanging up the phone and silently walked away, having Olivia hold her guard up with both hands. A quiet Cyrus was a dangerous Cyrus…

In response to the aforementioned Cyrus' hissed question, she calmly covered their tab and walked out the diner. Cyrus followed her and they ended up standing at the side of the empty bus, right near the luggage storage area. With an aggravated sigh, he slammed one of the compartment doors down and glared at her like she was a roach that needed to be stomped on.

"_I should've seen it earlier._ I should've connected the dots. Why _**else**_ would you have pushed so hard for the damned divorce to go through? Why _**else**_ would you be so bold with Big Gerry? You…you're the one who sent in the DNA, aren't you? You _**are!**_ You…you found Mellie's little harem boys and did something to make them all come forward. You engineered the only circumstance in the World that a Republican National Candidate, especially a long shot RINO could get a divorce and not only stay in the Race but have a shot of taking it. You did it all, Olivia. I _**know**_ you did and the only reason that I can think of you doing it is because you and Fitz are screwing. I ask you again: how long have you two been screwing?"

"We're not screwing."

"Do you think I'm stupid?!"

"No, I don't think you're stupid but you are wrong. Fitz and I aren't having sex yet."

"_**Yet?**_"

"Yet. Ask Fitz if you don't believe me. He'll tell you the same thing."

"_Ask me what?_"

Fitz exited the bus and Olivia felt a shot of heat go through her at the sight of him. While he was still in his suit pants, his blue dress shirt was open to show a white t-shirt clad toned torso and a slate gray tie (that she had bought him) was draped over his shoulders. Looking down at his feet, she burst out laughing.

"_**Really**_, Fitz?" she huffed.

"What? Karen gave them to me and they're comfortable." he defended.

Olivia just shook her head and rolled her eyes fondly. Only Fitz Grant III would put on a pair of fuzzy neon rainbow house shoes and rock them unrepentantly.

"Keep mocking my fashion choices and you'll have to walk to the next campaign stop, Ms. Pope. I mean it. What exactly am I being asked about, Cyrus and why do I have the feeling that I'm not going to like it?"

"Cyrus wants to know how long we've been screwing. I told him that we haven't taken that step yet but he doesn't believe me.", Olivia informed him bluntly, making his jaw clench and eyes darken.

"Is that true, Cyrus?"

"Fitz…"

"**Is it true, Cyrus?**"

"Yes, damn it, it is! You two are…"

Fitz held up a hand and gestured for them both to join him on the empty bus, away from the curious stares beginning to drift their way.

"What is and isn't going on between Olivia and I has nothing to do with you. You have no right to ask her anything about any part of our relationship, especially so disrespectfully."

"I have every right! You hired me to get you into the White House! You told me that you wanted to be the 44th President of the United States and I've stuck by you through all sorts of setbacks and bullshit and…"

"She wasn't lying to you. While we're close, Olivia and I haven't made love yet. It will be soon, though."

"And then what happens? You live happily ever after? Give me a damned break and really? Of all the people to rebound with, of all the panting females in heat around here who would gladly let you rip their panties off, you had to pick the one person who can make or break this Campaign to pieces?"

"Anyone other than Olivia that is interested in me is going to be very disappointed. Olivia is _**not**_ a rebound nor is she a one night stand to me. I have genuine and deep feelings for her. I have ever since you introduced us and I will continue to have them. And now that I am divorced and as long as she's willing, I intend to explore those feelings fully and see where they lead to. Yes, I hired you to help me get into the White House and I can just as easily fire you or I can accept your resignation right now. This has nothing to do with you or the Campaign, Cyrus. **You will not ruin this, Cyrus.**"

Cyrus blinked once, twice and then looked at her beseechingly.

"Don't look at me. You heard the man. Our relationship really has nothing to do with you. Unfortunately, it _**does**_ have something to do with the Campaign but the reason you brought me into this dark comedy of errors to begin with is because I'm the best at what I do. If I can spin and Handle him getting divorced, I can certainly spin and Handle him being a single father and dating someone new, even if it is me. Will it be easy? No. Absolutely not. In the eyes of his Party, I am the wrong age, I am the wrong race, I am his subordinate, and I am nowhere near soft and pliable enough to be an acceptable First Lady in their eyes…"

"_**First Lady?**_" both men inquired in surprised stereo.

" Fitz, I am not about to put this Campaign, my heart and reputation, your heart and reputation, and most importantly, Karen and Gerry's already fragile emotions at risk for a fling. This is…look, bottom line, I want to be with Fitz. Fitz wants to be with me. Openly. We're going to be together and we're going to be great together or at least fail amicably. Cyrus, you can either stand down on this matter or be shut down. Don't even bother asking me to choose between the Campaign and him because even if I leave the Campaign, I'm not leaving him. That's not an option. And really? _**You're **_going to get on a high horse about our relationship? You, of all people? What about your own dead marriage, Cyrus? What about your impending divorce, Cyrus? What about _**James Novak**_, Cyrus? The way I see it, you don't the right or enough hours in the day to be interfering with Fitz and me right now, not that the interference is needed..."

"…or wanted. Back off." Fitz finished frostily.

Cyrus looked between them and then sat down in the nearest seat with his head in his hands.

"…_this is a disaster in the making. I hope the both of you realize that._"

"I know. I told her to run."

"And_** I**_ told _**you**_ that I don't run and it'll only be a disaster if we make it a disaster, Fitz. Well, more me than you. I kill relationships as easily as a person kills a mosquito. Just ask Edison Davis."

"You were with Edison Davis? Senator Edison Davis of Florida?"

"Yeah. We were engaged to be married."

"…_**why?**_"

"It seemed like a good idea at the time. Cyrus? Are we going to have a problem here or not?"

"_Yes…but I'll help you two solve it. If by some bizarre miracle you two pull this…whatever the hell you call yourselves doing off, it'll be historic. There's never been an unmarried President elected nor has there ever been the possibility of an interracial First Couple, especially coming from the Republican Party. It could work._" he sighed wearily.

"It really could work. Imagine it, Fitz. We could actually be together without the world turning upside down and causing the return of Godzilla."

"Shocking, isn't it?"

"_You're both __**so**__ hilarious. You should go on the road. I don't understand this. I don't like this. I don't like this at all._"

"You don't have to like it or understand it but in order to keep your job and maybe even your life, you _**do**_ have to respect it, whatever it ends up becoming.", Olivia advised him sagely, Fitz nodding in solemn agreement.

"…_I can live with that. Just, do me a favor, you two? Make sure that I don't see or hear anything. __**Ever.**_"

"No promises."

"Learn how to knock."

"_I need a drink._"

_**/**_

"This is me."

"…I'm down there."

The rest of the day had been like a pot of water coming to boil between them. The sexual tension was so thick, the unspoken yearning for each other was so potent that it was practically visible. After Mellie's departure and the divorce finalization, the Campaign had unexpectedly kicked into overdrive. While the Base was unhappy with the divorce, People as a whole were in favor of it. The fact that Fitz was brave enough and decisive enough to end his 15 year marriage was appealing. His approval ratings had skyrocketed and with that momentum came more appearances, more interviews, more of everything but the time alone that they craved.

She wanted to kiss him again. She wanted to touch him. She wanted to undress him and put him underneath her. She wanted to feel him on top of her, inside her, all over her. How long had it been since he had been touched? How long had it been since he had been wanted? Olivia was afraid to ask…

"Go in your room and close the door and I'll leave you alone."

"…what if I don't want you to leave me alone?"

"_**Livvie**_…"

She turned around and met the tempest raging in his eyes head on. Every feeling that she had brutally suppressed, every stray thought about the man in front of her, every fantasy was bubbling over, spilling through her rapidly falling walls. It was no longer taboo to think of him as more than a candidate, as more than a good friend. He was divorced, now. He was free to be with anyone he pleased. He was free and she wasn't going to let this prime opportunity go to waste.

It was time to claim her man.

Closing the distance between them, Olivia pulled him down into an aggressive kiss. His carry on and large suitcase hit the corridor floor with a muffled thud and his hands buried in her hair, mussing the neat updo she had put it in. Her hands slid underneath his jacket and the kiss broke roughly, Fitz using his left hand to lightly grip her neck, to look at her. Their breathing was jagged and she could feel the heat of his arousal against her lower abdomen. Swallowing thickly, Fitz moved away from her and collected his luggage, her doing the same. She sighed and turned towards his door, him following behind her. His keycard was inserted and the door opened, admitting them both. He rolled their suitcases into the alcove and rested his carry on between them before turning to face her again.

"Stay the night with me."

"Okay.", she agreed readily.

Both of them smiled and she returned to his arms, ready and eager for their night to begin.

"_**And the morning, too.**_" he demanded huskily, his hands going possessively to her bottom.

"_You have a prayer meeting and pancake breakfast at 6AM and I can't just_…"

His lips were devastating against the slope of her neck and her knees threatened to buckle as his fingers skimmed over her budded nipples through her blouse…

As one, they reached out and the door slammed with a decisive bang.

Finally.

Alone at last…

_**/**_

He couldn't get enough of her.

She was exquisite, addicting to his taste buds and deliciously soft in his arms. She was so petite that he could pick her up with very little effort and she was practically climbing him, clutching at him needily as they kissed and kissed and kissed…

His wrist caught in some sort of cord as he placed her on the small vanity and Fitz yanked it free, sending a lamp shattering to the floor. Olivia's knees drew up high and he heard her mile high heels hit the floor. They wouldn't stay on the floor all night. Now that he was free, now that he finally had Olivia Pope in his arms, he had every intention of indulging his fantasies. He was going to kiss her until her lips were bee stung. He was going to hold her. He was going to make her moan. He was going to make her giggle. He was going to make her scream. He was going to map every inch of her with his fingertips and his mouth. He was going to lick her dry and wet until she scratched him raw, until she begged him to stop. He was going to take her in all the ways he ached to, especially with her wearing nothing but those goddamned sexy heels of hers…

He caught her wrists and she looked up at him with a blend of confusion, desire, and a bit of fear. She had nothing to fear from him. He would never hurt her and turning her away was out of the question. It would kill them both.

"_**Take off your clothes.**_"

Olivia shivered and slowly obeyed him, looking up at him with soft submission as her peach blouse parted. Her bra was snow white, pretty with cups that reminded him of sea shells. Fitz's eyes took her in greedily as the blouse hit the floor. She was so beautiful and she actually _**wanted **_him. He could see her budded nipples, hear the jagged edge in her breathing, see the trembling of her knees as she stepped free of her slacks.

He could _**smell**_ her…

Her panties were also white, modest yet sexy with a small black bow at the waistline. She reached for him and their lips met again, softer this time but just as hungrily. A surprised gasp escaped her as he picked her up but she held onto him tightly as he moved them towards the bed, the tip of her tongue darting against his lower lip before she suckled on it.

Gently, ever so gently, he laid her down and untucked his shirt before joining her on the bed. Her long legs were parted and he rubbed her bent knees before getting at the buttons of his shirt. A low moan of pleasure rumbled in his chest as her hand caressed up his abdomen and he felt masculine pride at the approving moan that left his Livvie's swollen lips. Although he was pushing 50, Fitz did his utmost to stay in good physical condition. Cardiovascular issues ran in his family, along with diabetes from his mother's side. Every carefully balanced meal he had ever eaten, every sit up, crunch, and pull up he had ever done was worth seeing the mounting desire on his angel's face.

Standing back up, he toed off his shoes. Reaching, he stroked the inside of her legs before getting to the waistband of her panties. Seeing the permission and pleading in her deep ebony eyes, Fitz slowly removed them, following the motion of her pointed foot as the fabric slipped past. Dropping the damp and sweet smelling material, he returned to her for more of her kisses, more of her warmth. Both of them shuddered at the feel of their half clothed bodies grinding together and Fitz grasped onto the last vestiges of his control tightly.

It had been so long. It had been such a lonely and cold 10 years, so full of confusion and doubt. As much as he was aching to be inside her, he was certain that once he was, he'd go off like a firecracker in less than 30 seconds. Olivia deserved better than that. She had earned so much better than that. She had been so loyal and good to him, even in the face of nearly insurmountable opposition from in and outside of the Campaign. She had come into his life and made him want to be a better man, father, and politician. She had helped him find his voice again, his spirit. He wanted to show her just how much she meant to him…

He wanted to taste her.

_**/**_

Olivia felt her body buckle at the feel of his descending lips on her abdomen and she used a hand to urge his attentions on. She was pulsing with need and she could feel her nectar running down her thighs. Her heart was pounding in her ears and the only thing keeping her anchored to reality was the delicious weight of him on top of her. She couldn't stop touching him. Her imagination and analytical mind hadn't come anywhere close to the real Fitz Grant III. He was a beautiful man and hers for the taking, for the keeping.

Like she said earlier, it wouldn't be easy. It was one thing to get together but staying together was a whole other animal. She and Fitz were near polar opposites in every way that mattered but in the end, they worked well together. They were good together. Platonically, professionally, sexually…oh god, sexually…they were…they were…

She whimpered as his tongue skimmed over her slit and the both of them groaned as her knees fell open even wider to accept him. Fitz's eyes were pleading and she nodded, moving her hips so that her soaked heat could brush against his face encouragingly.

"_**Ahhh!**_"

His mouth was incredible. His tongue moved up and down, in and out, repetition the norm and the norm was going to kill her. She was going to die of bliss underneath him. The more she gave him, the more he wanted. Fitz was licking and lapping at her sex like his favorite dessert. His ears were crimson red and with each deep plunge of his tongue into her, his hips moved against the mattress. Olivia quivered and used a gentle hand to guide him to where she ached the most, to where she wanted to feel his tongue on her…he was a quick study and soon, she was bucking underneath him.

"_**Fitz...**__don't stop, baby…please, please don't stop…make me…m-make me come, Fitz…I want to come i-in your mouth…all over your face…oh god, __**yes! Right there!**_"

"_**Mmmm…come for me, Livvie…let me feel you…let me taste you**__…"_

Her head went back, her eyes squeezed shut, and Olivia yelped as she came, her toes curled and fingers clenching hard into the bedding. Fitz kept at her through her climax, groaning and growling at each clench of her walls around his tongue, her thighs around his head. With a low shaky groan, she calmed and his tongue licked a lazy straight line to the band of her bra.

"_Take this damned thing off. I want you naked, now._"

His commanding tone nearly sent her into orbit again but she obeyed him, baring her whole body to his admiring eyes. Leaving the bed, Fitz finally removed the rest of his clothing and she felt her eyes widen at the sight of his manhood. It was around 10 inches long and very thick, pulsing and almost angry looking in its need. He returned to the bed and Olivia touched him before he could continue touching her, making him cry out.

"_**Livvie**_…" he sighed against her breasts, his lower half squirming in response to the rhythmic stroke of her hand, of both of her hands. Her right hand could feel him pulsing inside, feel the churning of his held back release. Her left hand varied its speed and pressure until she found the right combination. Fitz was groaning like a tormented soul, thrusting needily into her grip until his eyes rolled back. He pulled away quickly and she let out a mew of protest as he caught her wrists again. He had been lavishing her with attention this whole time and while that was nice, she wanted to reciprocate. There were so many things that she wanted to do to and with this man. She wanted to make him come. She wanted to see him come for her…

"_I need to be inside you…I want to be inside you…will you let me in, Livvie?_"

Olivia nodded and both of them hissed at the full body, skin on skin contact that they had as they positioned themselves. Their lips brushed together teasingly, lightly and he slid a pillow underneath her bottom. Olivia wrapped her legs around Fitz's waist and he rose up on forearms.

"_Look at me…look at me, Olivia…look at me_…"

"_Please, Fitz…I need you…I want you…now, please, now_…"

He entered her slowly and Olivia's mouth fell open in a silent scream. Fitz's face dropped into the pillow her head was on and he was shivering. Every new inch that was engulfed by her body felt better than the last and she mewed as his groin touched hers. God, he was on her. He was finally in her and he felt like absolute bliss, even with the slight burn of her stretched muscles. Olivia pressed a chain of kisses to his neck and shoulder and love drunk cobalt eyes looked at her tenderly as they settled into the middle of the mattress.

"…_**Hi.**_" she rasped.

Smiling lips kissed hers and he pressed closer to her, prompting her limbs to tighten around him.

"…_hi. Am I hurting you?_"

"_Unh-uh…you feel wonderful…move, Fitz…move inside me_…_please, baby, __**move**_…"

Their rhythm was slow and a bit clumsy to start with. It had been a long time for both of them and they were still unfamiliar with each others bodies, with the way that the other moved. Every breath she took and released held a moan, a gasp, a whimper. Fitz was still shivering and he was moaning deeply as he kissed her neck, her shoulder, anywhere he could reach. Olivia cried out at a particularly deep plunge and he did it again, making her squeak and dig her blunt nails into his shoulders. A series of strokes followed and she met him halfway, working with him into a long, fast thrusting…

"…_don't stop…don't __**ever **__stop…you feel so good, so warm, so __**deep**__ inside me…oh __**god!**_"

Her second climax struck her harshly and Fitz cried out in ecstatic pain as her rippling walls threw him into the void with her.

"_**Olivia!**__ God, Livvie, __**yes!**__"_

"_**Fitz-ger-ald!**__"_

Their screams blended and they nearly fell off the bed as their bodies writhed. He kissed her powerfully and she pulled him flush to her, not wanting a centimeter of distance from him. One of his hands pulled the tangled bedding upwards and soon, they were cocooned together, resting on their sides. Olivia wrapped her arms around him and started pressing soft kisses to his lips, his cheeks, his neck, even the tip of his nose. Fitz chuckled at the last one and she smiled at him.

"_Hi._"

"_Hi._"

With a light push forward, she put him on his back and rested her head on his chest, right above his calming heart. Tender fingertips traced the goosebumps on her skin and tender lips went to her brow, making them both sigh deeply.

"_That was…oh, Fitz…that was __**exquisite**__…_"

His cheeks filled with color and he looked away shyly before confiding, "_I'm just glad that I lasted long enough for it to be good for you, Livvie. It's been a while…_"

"_How long?_"

"_Before tonight, it had been 10 years._"

"_**Really?**_"

"_Mm-hm. She didn't want me anymore and I just…she didn't want me anymore at all. I wasn't enough for her so she found someone else._"

Any other man would've sounded angry or resentful. Fitz just sounded so sad, like he had done something wrong and that broke her heart. The words that she had coldly spat during their First Meeting, about his marriage being cold, distant, and dead took on a whole other meaning now and it was just desolate. She could only imagine what it was like to be denied love and affection for so long from someone that was supposed to love and want him around for him, not just for the politics and prestige.

Olivia nuzzled him and pressed a soft kiss to the underside of his jaw. Mellie no longer mattered. She was gone and Olivia was with him, now. She would…Olivia knew that she would try and push him away. That's what she did with men but she silently swore to never make him feel like he wasn't enough for her. She wouldn't…she wouldn't hurt him like Mellie did. She wouldn't…

"_I'll __**always**__ want you. You're more than enough for me._"

He swallowed thickly and held her closer, covered them with more warm bedding and softness.

"_I'm so glad I met you. I missed you, Livvie. I didn't even know you and I missed you."_

If any other man said something like that to her, she'd immediately dismiss the statement as an outright lie or as something much too saccharine to be taken seriously but as always, Fitz Grant III was proving to be an exception to her rules.

Rules were made to be broken.

She would happily break every rule in every book ever written if it meant that she could be with this man...that she could love this man and have him love her back.

"_I missed you, too…"_


End file.
